Monoclonal antibodies can detect a number of antigens which are expressed by cancer cells. Tumor surface antigens present themselves as potential targets for mca therapy. Mca's directed against these tumor surface markers could be useful in treatment of metastatic cancer by preventing attachment of circulating malignant cells and through immune mediated tumor cell destruction.